


Time May Change Me (But You Can't Trace Time)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Unrequited Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things will never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time May Change Me (But You Can't Trace Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag prompt "change". Title from David Bowie's Changes.

Lucy thought it would be her that changed. That she’d become an animal. But if she kept the hunger fed, she was still the same. Still helplessly adored her Mina. She still felt weakness, sorrow, loneliness. And she still cloaked it all in bright smiles and darlings, loves.

Mina, however, was different. Knowing about vampires had changed everything. Her inquisitive nature surpassed science now and her strange fascination with Lucy’s condition had smoothed over the cracks in their friendship.

"Do you still love me?" Mina asked, staring at herself in Lucy's mirror.

"Of course," Lucy said, trying not to let her hopes rise.

"So much has changed, I would understand if you didn't,” Mina admitted.

"Some things will never change, Mina, love," Lucy answered settling back down on the bed, returning to her train of thought. She tried not to think about other things that could never change, such as Mina's feelings.

"Do you wish it would change?" Mina asked. "Rather, do you ever wish you didn't love me?"

Lucy frowned. She had been in love with Mina from the moment they’d met, even if she hadn't always known. It was painful at times but that was life and Lucy was clinging onto every shred of life she could.

"No," Lucy decided finally. "I wish a lot if things, but not that."

"What do you wish then?" Mina turned around in the chair, face set with the determination to find out.

"I wish..." Lucy started dramatically, "You'd stop asking questions."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
